


Sublingual

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Good-morning licking.





	

One rare morning, the day before had tired his Captain more than him, and Kylo finds himself awake before her. He watches her face for a moment, chasing the images her eyes see behind her closed lids. Warm, parted lips. The steady pulse-fall of her chest around the warm air. She’s so utterly entrancing, and he still can’t believe his luck in winning her into his bed, and his heart. 

Kylo glances at the chrono. They’ve got time; she’s not due on duty for hours yet, and he can set his own schedule, if he wants to. 

With care he pushes the sheet down, making sure he goes slow enough not to disturb her. She stirs slightly, but her eyes remain shut. He folds the fabric away from her, leaving her bare like a piece of artwork given full appreciation at last.

Her arms drape around herself, falling around the ripples of her breasts, and her skin glows with relaxation. The almost invisible gold dust of fine hairs over her arms and belly, and the darker whorls that gently frame her sex. He smiles and has to weigh up what he wants most: fingers, and kisses? Or kisses, and the taste of her under his tongue? It’s a tough call, because both are nice, but he knows she especially loves his mouth on her, and so that’s what she’ll wake to.

Kylo pulls a pillow down ready in case he needs it, and gently pushes the landing-strip of hair to behaving. He lightly pinches her labia together with finger and thumb, manipulating the soft flesh. His tongue licks at the puckered skin, his nose trying to split what he’s holding closed. She’s warm and delicious, if not very wet just yet. That won’t be long behind, but he can make his tongue damp until then. 

Once the initial wake-up call has been sounded, he turns his head and nibbles and licks at her thighs. His face is shadowed with the night’s stubble, and he is careful not to scratch too much, licking any pink marks better with his very, very long tongue.

Phasma stirs, and he can feel her smile. Her legs part just slightly, but her hands don’t move, not yet. She’s still drowsy, and he enjoys giving her something warm and soft to wake to. His fingers manipulate her lips together, and then he gently prises them wider. The first few licks are to the inside of those lips, circling around the folds deeper inside. Phasma moans in appreciation, and he flattens his tongue over her clit. Holding still, the tip wiggles below it, teasing at juicy flesh, urging her to seep and flood, and he uses two fingers to draw lines from below his tongue all the way through her.

“M-morning,” she slurs, as he eases two fingers in and starts the painstaking process of spreading her wide open.   


“Morning,” he says, muffled into her body. His tongue tightens to a point, rubs, and then he laps lazy strokes from where his fingers push into her, to up to her clit.  


“…am I late?”  


Kylo shakes his head, and starts to move his fingers within her, thrusting as well as spreading, stretching her until he can slip the third one inside. He starts to trace the alphabet out with his tongue, his lips sealing around and gulping as the squelching noise from his fingers gets damper, hotter.

He twists his hand, the fingers still inside of her, but the thumb grinding against the bone above. Kylo licks around her worried skin, and then starts to suck as fiercely as he can at her clitoris, enjoying the taste as much as the sounds. He’s rewarded by hands in his hair, and he keeps up the pressure until she winces, then slows. Up, then slack. She’s grinding onto his hand like her life depends on it, and he knows she’s close.

A bite to her inner thigh, and then he uses his lips to pluck her nub upwards, tonguing it with ferocity until her walls work his fingers in her first orgasm. He doesn’t let up until she’s kicking, and then he lifts his head (but leaves his fingers nestled deep) to kiss the bite mark better.

“You’re too good to me,” she says, her chest heaving around the exertion of bliss.

“It is _entirely_ my pleasure.” He’d do it all day, if they could stand it.  



End file.
